


<底特律：變人><漢康>任務完成

by sallysforza



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 10:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17681834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysforza/pseuds/sallysforza
Summary: ※噗浪跟風的車，各樓點梗如下姿勢：壓在牆上抱著幹AU：主僕(女僕)攻的dirty talk：小騷貨果然想被我操受的dirty talk：把我幹掉高潮一個惡趣味：陰莖環束縛





	任務完成

今晚正逢新月，沒有月光照耀的夜晚顯得格外黑暗，似乎還嫌不夠似的颳起強風帶來陰雲，遮蓋了本來就沒多少的星星。

  
康納站在鐘樓樓頂，長至腳踝的裙擺被風帶起好看的波浪，漆黑的夜晚讓他額角的顯示器藍圈顯得更加刺眼。

  
他原本的衣服前幾天因為些意外報廢了，無奈之下只能套整棟宅子裡剩下的唯一一件侍從裝，也就是現在身上的女僕長裙裝，康納並不排斥裙裝，甚至覺得這比褲裝更便於行動。

  
康納抬頭看了天空，雲走的飛快，暴風雨預計後半夜會降下，今晚是那群人最後的下手機會。

  
目光轉向底下豪宅的其中一個還亮著燈光的窗戶，很大的機率老爺還沒睡，但康納沒有收到來自老爺的傳喚鈴，推斷可能是自己親自去了趟廚房沖了壺咖啡？這是侍從的失職，然而他目前沒辦法離開這裡。

  
從一個星期前每到夜晚宅邸就會遭到幾個老鼠的入侵，康納忙於獵殺這些老鼠，這也讓老爺相當不滿，然而康納沒有其他解決方法，畢竟整個宅子只有老爺一個人類跟他一個仿生人，頂多再加上一隻聖伯納犬。

  
不過從竊聽來的情報來看，今天或許是最後一次掃除，老鼠們想要趁今晚傾巢襲擊。

  
這就是所謂的孤注一擲？康納不解。明明擊退了他們這麼多次還不肯放棄，難道真的認為只要擁有人數優勢就能夠勝利？

  
康納看了牆上一字排開的大口徑狙擊槍，確認準備就緒後額角的LED閃了閃黃圈，連接上了宅邸的監視器系統，開始全方位監控外敵入侵。

  
宅邸位於懸崖的關係老鼠們只能選擇正面突入，他們迂迴的躲避監視器前進，康納就算監控不到，但也從熱感掃描偵測到了人數總共有十七個，沒有預測中的多，分成了中央跟左右兩翼，不過陣型對康納來說沒有意義。

  
懸崖可沒有太多遮蔽物，打算攻入宅邸的人全暴露在空曠的石階上。

  
康納架好了特製的狙擊槍，私造貨比一般市面還要巨大，一發子彈足夠轟飛一個人的腦袋，而自然只有仿生人能夠承受這種堪比砲火的後坐力。

  
手指扣上板機，康納從瞄準鏡瞄準了其中一個人的頭，當夜風停下了毫不猶豫地開槍。

  
碰！隨著巨大的槍聲響起子彈劃破夜晚寒冷的空氣擊穿了像是領頭人那喋喋不休的嘴，子彈貫穿把口腔炸裂開來，硬生生把上顎分家，血液跟腦漿四處飛濺灑滿了石階、連同行的人都沾上不少，那群老鼠瞬間慌亂的逃竄遠離無頭屍體尋找狙擊方向。

  
大型狙擊槍沒有適用的消音器，槍聲大的足以暴露他的位置，老鼠們很快發現狙擊來自鐘樓，右翼的人迅速朝那方位跑去，手裡的步槍舉起想要反擊，康納的動作沒有停下，抬起槍枝穩當的瞄準。

  
碰！碰！碰！碰！子彈精準的擊中右翼的所有人，大量的血花綻放在慘白的石磚庭園內，身首分離的屍體倒躺混雜各種顱內軟組織還有碎骨的鮮血中，槍裡五發彈藥用盡後康納馬上扔在一旁，拿起另一把狙擊槍，沒花時間架好就搭在手上繼續狙擊。

  
該死！右翼只是吸引他的靶子，剩下的人在右翼被狙擊時就朝宅邸狂奔，康納快速的瞄準射殺，一把槍彈藥用完就換下一把，卻還是讓剩下的六人打破窗戶闖進屋內。

  
康納扔掉了狙擊槍翻身從鐘樓的樓梯躍下，墜落時系統自動進行傷害診斷，沒有得到損害報告後他推開門回到宅內，快速奔跑起來。

  
就算真的有受到機體損壞，康納也不會停下腳步，因為這攸關老爺的安全。

  
而他從來都完美的達成任務。

  
從屋內的監視器系統康納很快的定位到老鼠們的位置，快速的奔跑穿過幽暗的走廊，柔軟的地毯吸收了靴子鞋跟撞擊在地面的聲響，康納掀起長裙的一側裡拉出綁帶扣在腰上，從綁在腿上的槍套抽出兩把13mm的大型自動手槍，穿過轉角後進入大廳吸引了在那守著門口的三人注意。

  
「該死！」

  
「內部注意！守衛只有一個下僕！」

  
入侵者向其他人傳遞情報的同時紛紛舉起手槍朝康納開槍，系統計算的彈道預測讓康納輕易的閃過那些子彈的路徑，急速衝刺瞬間停下時的風將長裙掀起，露出穿著綁釦長襪的雙腿。

  
十字形狀的槍口焰從膛口噴發，康納持著雙槍快速的朝三人掃射，火藥噴發的音爆跟衝擊波響徹整個宅邸，三個入侵者還沒看清楚來人，就睜著眼睛倒下。

  
「還剩三個。」

  
康納重新接上監視器系統，發現最後三人已經入侵的靠近老爺所在的書房，嘖了一聲後沒有多做停留，大步躍上大廳通往二樓的樓梯再次開始追蹤。

  
「操！追上來了。」

  
「無線電裡說的就是他！」

  
當康納找到剩下三人時馬上就被入侵者的衝鋒槍掃射，狹窄的走廊難以迴避掉所有攻擊，幾發子彈劃破了康納黑色的衣服跟白色圍裙，也擦過機體表面造成了輕微的劃傷跟皮膚層損壞。

  
「發現目標，開啟殲滅模式。」

  
康納喃喃說著死亡的宣告，在一片彈幕中舉起巨大的戰鬥手槍進行反擊，大口徑的子彈打碎了衝鋒槍、擊斷了擋在前方兩個人的手，還來不及慘叫脖頸喉嚨就被擊穿，鮮血從頸動脈如泉水噴出，潔淨的玻璃窗戶上都是噴濺的血液。

  
「老爺已經歇息，請保持安靜。」

  
沒了衝鋒槍的掃射，康納更快速的朝最後一人前衝，為了獲取情報他必須留下一個活口，舉起手槍故意朝膝蓋關節瞄準，扣下板機。

  
然而卻沒有子彈射出。

  
「哈哈哈哈哈！幸運女神是站在我這邊的！」

  
最後一個入侵者大笑著，他端起手裡的槍械，康納快速分析了槍種立刻警覺不妙。

散彈槍，遠距離頂多起干擾作用的東西，但在極近距離下火力強大的可以把人打成篩子。

而現在康納離槍口只有不到五尺的距離。

  
碰！巨大的火藥炸裂聲伴隨大量散彈射出，康納向旁邊一躍，蹬著牆壁跳上空中才勉強閃過散彈的攻擊，然而裙襬仍被那些彈丸射穿出碎裂的洞孔。

  
在空中不到兩秒的時間，康納的手指按下槍上一個鈕後空彈匣被退出，袖口發出夾板彈開的聲音，裝滿子彈的彈匣飛出完美的組裝上兩把戰鬥手槍的槍柄。

  
「什！」入侵者還沒來得及轉身，就被躍到他身後的康納踹上牆壁，仿生人毫無節制的力道劇烈撞擊頭部使他一陣眼花，手裡的散彈槍沒拿穩就被踢開。

  
「是誰指使這次的行動？」康納一腳踩在入侵者的腹部，施予的力量像是要將靴子的鞋跟踩進腹腔內輾碎臟器一樣。

  
入侵者只是瘋狂的大笑，康納舉起槍催促：「回答我的問題。」

  
「回答一個塑料婊子？你怎麼不先坐上來搖著屁股求我告訴你？」入侵者朝康納吐了口唾液。

  
康納只是眨了眼，一槍崩了入侵者的腦袋。  
「老鼠清除結束。」

  
外頭的暴風雨總算來臨，磅礡的大雨沖刷著外頭滿是鮮血的石磚庭園。

 

一陣輕巧的敲門聲響起讓漢克放下手裡的書，他摘下眼鏡後說：「進來。」

「非常抱歉如此深夜打擾，老爺。老鼠已經完全清除完畢。」康納開門後拉著裙子行禮，漢克很容易就看到裙擺上布滿的彈孔。

此時康納已經把戰鬥模式退出，綁在腰上的綁釦早已解開，裙襬垂落地面遮蓋住修長的雙腿還方才作戰時的傷口，撤下了所有的武裝才來敲門報告。

「聽得出來，槍聲就跟禮炮一樣震耳欲聾，媽的。」

「很抱歉，老爺。目前手上的槍械無適用的消音器，打擾到您的安寧並非我意。」

「哼，吵得我睡不了也看不了書，還讓我自己去廚房下手弄咖啡。」漢克故意提著不滿。

他明白自己是不放心康納一個人迎敵而陪著熬夜，不然他不會後半夜不睡煮了咖啡提神坐在書房看書。

「然後還有臉來回報？康納......」漢克低沉的聲音像是種嘆息。「但你確實完成了你的職責，我該好好誇獎你，過來。」

原本在漢克的抱怨下自責而低頭不語的康納聽到後馬上抬起頭，像蜜糖一樣的眼裡閃爍著開心情緒的光澤，勾起一個笑後走到書桌邊蹲下。

「好孩子，你做得很好。」漢克厚實溫暖的手掌摸著康納的腦袋，故意弄亂他整齊的深褐色髮絲揉著，漢克解下康納的頭巾說：「你可以坐上來。」

「漢克......」康納得到允許起身，拉起裙子跨坐到漢克身上，下體不安分的磨蹭男人的西裝褲襠。

康納分析漢克會想要做，自一個禮拜以來老鼠持續的入侵讓他不得已的在晚上戒備，他的主人也因此一個禮拜沒有碰他。

「誰準你喊主人的名字？不換件衣服滿身硝煙跟血的臭味騎上來搖著屁股，膽子真他媽大。」漢克手撐在桌上抵著腦袋，另一手伸進康納的裙底找到了包裹在女用內褲半硬的性器，拉開輕薄的布料抓住柱身擼動。

但漢克不能否認，康納身上夾雜火藥的血腥味讓他興奮，心裡升起想要征服、佔有、還有控制的慾望，眼前的愛人擁有能夠單兵與一隻特攻部隊作戰的戰力，只要稍微施一點力氣就能將人類的頸骨折斷，但現在卻渾身癱軟的任由他玩弄，不知羞恥的跨坐在他的屌上晃著屁股求操。

敏感的器官被男人粗糙的手掌握，康納細細輕吟，腰忍不住的挺動，在漢克有一下沒一下的動作中尋求更強烈的快感。

「是該好好懲罰......」漢克沙啞的聲音刮搔著康納耳後的音頻收音器，沒有注意到男人拉開抽屜的動作。

「等、嗯、漢克？」當康納發現不對勁時，漢克已經把一個金屬的環狀物扣上康納完全勃起的性器根部，被限制住的感覺減退他攀登高潮的快感，讓康納難受的紐著身子。

「不、漢克，放開......」

「一個僕人不該直呼主人的名諱。」

「老爺......求您放開。」

康納被急得聲音開始沾染上哭腔，另漢克憐愛不已，卻又想粉碎眼前情人脆弱的模樣，漢克吻上康納柔軟的嘴唇，舔過只為美觀存在的牙齒，刮搔著上顎讓康納輕喘，勾著小巧的舌頭交纏，舔拭吸吮著愛人嘴裡像蜜一般的津液，喘息間都是濕濡的嘖嘖聲響。

「忍著，康納......」

漢克的手變著花樣給康納擼，手指磨過敏感的鈴口，五指只是隨意的包裹柱身一揉就讓康納爽的仰頭，雙腿忍不住打顫。

性器被陰莖環限制而得不到高潮，康納被急的流出眼淚，機體內的水劑在前面得不到釋放，只能從後穴越流越多，弄得漢克的西裝褲都溼答答的勾勒出男人勃起陰莖的形狀。

康納流著淚喘氣，被衣物覆蓋的機體使得散熱難以作用，康納胡亂的扯著自己領口排釦總算讓脖頸接觸到冰涼的空氣，卻也像邀請男人侵略一般。

而漢克不會拒絕這個邀約，低下頭吻柔軟的肌膚，仿生人不會被留下痕跡，漢克更喜歡些微暴力跟侵略的啃咬，當他用點力氣咬下去時皮膚層被褪去，然後吸咬潔白柔軟的素體。

「不、別咬......嗚！」素體的露出簡直比裸體還要羞恥，缺少皮膚層讓康納有傳感元件更加敏感的錯覺，漢克啃咬像狩獵獵物的野獸般侵略，酥麻的快感電流讓康納眼淚流得更多。

康納小動物似的哭腔更勾起男人某種施虐心，厚實的大掌扯開康納後頸的排釦，幾個精緻的銀質釦子被扯落掉在地上，衣領的開口更大露出大片肌膚，漢克得以開疆拓土的在肩頭跟鎖骨品嘗愛人。

「老爺、老爺、拜託......我更乖的聽從您......哈啊！」

康納已經被得不到釋放的性器逼得胡亂求饒，他已經無法篩選自己的言語，額角的LED轉起危險的紅色，不明數據的堆積使得他主腦幾乎臨界過載。

漢克沒有心軟，他的手回到康納的裙底，用力的掰開軟嫩的臀肉，三根手指直接插進不斷漏出潤滑液的肉穴，讓康納弓起身體尖叫然後完全癱軟，但漢克能摸到康納的性器仍就直挺挺的翹著，讓他看起來就像人類的乾性高潮一樣。

「小騷貨，想被我操？嗯？」漢克抽出手指解開了自己的褲頭，完全勃起的陰莖巨大而爬滿青筋，他挺著腰在濕滑的臀縫抽插，感覺到那個飢渴如婊子的穴口次次在他摩擦過時收縮，想要把他的大傢伙吃進去。

「是的......求您、嗚嗯、求您對準點......」康納扭著腰，滿眼淚水的模樣使得漢克有些心虛而心疼，漢克溫柔的吻了康納的淚水，平淡無味卻硬是被他嚐出甜美。

「趴到桌子上，乖。」

漢克掃開了桌上的雜物，鋼筆墨水罐什麼的文具通通掉在地上，康納急切的從男人身上下來，拉起黑色長裙讓素白的蕾絲邊襯裙完全被掀起，他乖巧的趴好踮著腳尖讓屁股翹得更高。

「進來、操進來......啊啊啊！」當男人龐大堅硬的龜頭抵著穴口急切的操進來時，漢克解開了康納性器上的陰莖環，伴隨用力的挺腰直直撞上康納肉穴裡敏感的軟核，康納幾乎是尖叫著又一次高潮，性器裡被積滿的仿生精液總算得到釋放一次噴出，濁白黏滑的水劑一股又一股的射在地板上，量多的像是失禁一樣。

「噢！老天，康納......你高潮時夾的我真緊！」漢克仰著頭享受愛人濕軟溫暖的腸壁痙攣著擠壓他的陰莖，潮吹出來的溫熱水劑澆在上頭實在是爽的理智要完全被燒盡，他忍不住在康納還顫顫著射精時抽插，刺激那個穴裡的軟核吐出更多水來。

這波高潮太過激烈，主腦瞬間的超頻使康納眼睛微微上翻，舌頭都收不住的露在張開呻吟的嘴外，等好不容易把過多的快感數據清理完時又被後頭男人重重的挺送插的胡亂吟喔，還沒射完的性器又可憐兮兮的翹起，扶著桌面的雙手到處亂抓，卻抓不到一個支撐點。

「老爺、嗯啊！我想抱抱您......」康納努力的回頭看著漢克，全是淚水的光學組件仍然能輕易的捕捉到男人被慾火灼燒得深沉而危險性感的藍眼睛。

康納高潮而失神的模樣太過脆弱而惹人心疼，漢克俯下身親吻康納的臉頰，用鬍鬚刮搔頸側，將埋在愛人肉穴裡的陰莖抽出給他翻了身。

「老爺......」康納眼神朦朧的伸手解開了漢克完好的襯衫，不安分地撫摸男人柔軟而多毛的胸膛，又不滿足的掙扎著起身環抱著漢克，鼻子蹭了蹭那已經佈滿一層汗水的側頸，嗅覺元件聞到了屬於成年男人獨有的荷爾蒙氣味、混合著菸草的味道讓他著迷。

「懲罰結束了，你可以喊我漢克。」漢克也抱著康納，側過頭與他接吻，舌頭溫柔的纏繞，下身也慢慢的再次挺進康納完全被操開的肉穴。

「嗚嗯......漢克、漢克......再多點......」完全沉迷在性愛中的康納沒辦法被這樣溫柔的抽插滿足，唇舌與氣息交纏間不斷喊著愛人的名字，卻也催促得將腿夾上漢克的腰自己扭著吞吐穴裡的陰莖。

漢克低吼了一聲，掐著康納的大腿快速操幹，又覺得這個體位動起來不方便頂到康納敏感的軟肉，一把將康納抱起轉身壓在牆上大力抽插。

突然懸空讓康納緊張的抱緊漢克，體重隨著男人盡根的插入挺到更深的地方，甚至康納覺得已經要到他性交腔的底了，腹部都有被男人頂得微凸的錯覺，快感的數據像是要將電線燒盡般一波又一波的傳進主腦，很快康納又被幹得瀕臨高潮。

「漢克、啊啊，讓我高潮、把我幹到高潮、哈啊！」連續的超載對機體負荷很大，但康納還是想再被男人送上巔峰享受超頻的高潮，康納喘息著呻吟，亂七八糟不經篩選的語言放浪得令漢克罵了難聽的髒話，下身抽插的動作越來越大，肉體拍打還有抽插的水聲幾乎要蓋過康納的呻吟。

「操！我會的，我會把你幹到高潮，讓你不敢再搖著屁股勾引我！」漢克咬上康納的頸子，陰莖次次頂在康納的軟核上，在康納高昂到像是被掐著脖子的呻吟中用力一挺，喉嚨發出色情的喉音，頂在肉穴最深處射了出來。

康納眼前一片白光，再次過載讓他完全不知道喊了些什麼，只知道後穴裡被人類微涼的體液填滿，出不去的水劑被還未疲軟的陰莖堵在裡頭，挺翹的性器射出的仿生精液弄髒了漢克的深色襯衫。

漢克享受著愛人再次痙攣的肉壁，一縮一縮的像貪吃的嘴要把他的精液吸乾淨一樣，足饜的又挺了挺等陰莖完全疲軟，抽出時帶出那些被堵住的水劑還有精液，黏黏白白的從合不攏的穴口流出，在地上留下大灘的水漬。

 

最後那件女僕裝好在沒像前一件的執事服一樣落得被報廢的下場，頂多只有亂糟糟的不明液體跟後頸釦子需要縫補，康納迷迷糊糊的被漢克抱進浴室清洗，被套上一件乾淨的白襯衫時想著的只有還好他選擇先清理過宅邸才去敲漢克的門，不然現在他只想被漢克抱在懷裡，享受被男人的味道包圍的床鋪裡，什麼事情都不想做。


End file.
